Your Character (Sunkissed)
Your Character in Sunkissed is the main protagonist of the Sunkissed series. Although her default name is "Aria Kersey", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose the skin tone, facial features and hairstyle. You have a closet available to change your wardrobe. Personality Chapters Sunkissed Sunkissed * Chapter 1: Beach Magic * Chapter 2: Retail Therapy Relationships Alexis Alexis is MC's younger sister. They appear to trust each other and have a strong relationship. In Chapter 1, they briefly fight about how MC didn't tell Alexis that their mom would be coming on the trip. However, they quickly make up. Their mother mentions that Alexis holds grudges, but not against the MC. Mom The MC and her mother seem to be relatively close, and MC knows her mom well. However, their relationship is slightly strained, because of the events that happened following MC"s dad's death, and how unwilling she is to talk about the girls' father. Dad The MC and her father were very close. He was always playing with both of his daughters and had an adventurous and fun side with them. She misses her father greatly and was hurt when he died to his disease. Nate Nate is a lifeguard, and one of Your Character's love interests. Eliana Flores Eliana is a biologist, and one of Your Character's love interests. Samson Samson is a craftsman, and one of Your Character's love interests. Character Personalization Faces and Hair S Face.jpg|Faces S Hair.jpg|Hairstyles Outfit Choices S Initial.jpg|Initial Outfits SK Alternate MC Sunny Sensation.png|Alternate MC Sunny Sensation SK Seashore Chic.jpg|'Seashore Chic' Outfit Miscellaneous Sunkissed Official.png|A version of MC on the cover Sunkissed Letter in a Bottle.png|Her dad's letter in a bottle Trivia * A version of Your Character is shown on the cover of Sunkissed. * The main character is one of twelve characters in the game whose full name (first and last names) is customizable. The others are the [[Your Character (Desire & Decorum)|MC from Desire and Decorum]], the [[Your Character (High School Story)|MC from High School Story]], the [[Your Character (High School Story: Class Act)|MC from High School Story: Class Act]], the [[Your Character (Open Heart)|MC from Open Heart]], the [[Your Character (Red Carpet Diaries)|MC from Red Carpet Diaries]], the [[Your Character (Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance)|MC from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance]], the [[Your Character (The Elementalists)|MC from The Elementalists]], the [[Your Character (The Freshman)|MC from The Freshman and its sequels]], the [[Your Character (The Royal Romance)|MC from The Royal Romance]], the [[Your Character (Wishful Thinking)|MC from Wishful Thinking]], as well as the [[Your Character (Platinum)|MC from Platinum]]. * This book reuses the female faces, hairstyles and one outfit from the Open Heart series and one of the female outfits from It Lives Beneath. * In Chapter 2, when your Mom asks you what you think about the painting and you chose the option that you don't understand art, your character will say that it's "indescribable" - a reference to Perfect Match, Book 1, where Hayden Young, Steven Tennyson and Dames answered how they feel about art. * The default name Aria is of Albanian, Italian, Greek, Persian and Hebrew origin, which means: From gold (Albanian); air, melody (Italian); most holy (Greek); noble (Persian); lioness of God (Hebrew). It's a variant of the names Ariel, Ariadne and Arya. ** The default surname Kersey is of English origin and means "watercress island" or "area of dry land in a marsh". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:'Sunkissed' Characters